


we’ll get out of here soon, yeah?

by nctucomeback



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad, best friends woocas, sad teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctucomeback/pseuds/nctucomeback
Summary: jungwoo has another fight with his father, and yukhei takes him to his safe spot. they may be on top of a roof, but sometimes your safe place isn’t a place.





	we’ll get out of here soon, yeah?

the wind rustled through the trees, his hair, chilling straight through his skin to his spine. a shiver shook him, stealing his breath momentarily. the damp tracks from his tears felt almost sub zero in temperature. he glared down at the shingles of the roof he was sitting on, eyes stinging once again with threatening tears. 

“jungwoo,” yukhei spoke up beside him, “i’m sorry.”

the older opened his mouth to speak, the question poised on his tongue came out as a crack. he cleared his throat softly and tried again, “for what?”

a water bottle crinkled next to him as yukhei twisted the cap off and handed it to him. he accepted, taking a small sip. it did little to soothe his raw throat. the screaming match with his father had already done it’s damage. 

“for not being able to help you. i want to get you out of there.” yukhei sounded hurt, genuinely distraught that he could do nothing but watch his best friend get torn down by his sole parent. the years of this that they had been through together kept them bonded. yukhei did his best to offer jungwoo safety, and an escape from his hell. he often feared it wasn’t enough. he suffered so much that he didn’t seem to have much hope left in the world. he seemed close to giving up. 

“i really don’t know if anything can help me.” jungwoo began crying again, collapsing to the side into yukhei’s arms. he had no more tears to cry but he sobbed with his whole chest. his thoughts were moving too fast, he started to panic. the existential crisis he was having was too much. his throat caught for a quick second and he coughed, sputtering half words and half spit. 

there wasn’t much yukhei could do while they sat on a roof, and he wasn’t much good at comforting in the first place. he was much better at being a goofball, and making people laugh than he was at stopping them from crying. he began to panic some himself. his brain worked a mile a minute as he tried to squeeze jungwoo to calm him. he wanted to hold the smaller boy’s attention, to get him to believe things could work out. he had to give him hope. 

yukhei turned slightly, taking the other’s hand in his and holding tight. jungwoo felt fingers comb through his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp. the rigidity in his body began to fade away. once he realized he was relaxing he tensed again, but yukhei spoke before anything else happened. 

“hey, hey zeus. we’ll get out of here soon, yeah? we’ll graduate next year and we can move out and get away. does that sound good? we’ll get an apartment together and you won’t have to worry anymore. i’ll keep you safe, okay? soon, i promise you.” 

“it’ll be hard, yuk. i can’t handle it by myself, not him. he makes it so hard to get by.”

“you’re not by yourself. i’m here for you. i’ll always be here, and i’ll be here when we make it out of this place.” yukhei reassured, making sure jungwoo looked in his eyes while he said it. he was 100% sincere. 

and jungwoo believed him. he could escape from his father. he could be free to be himself soon. yukhei pulled him into his lap, still holding him with as much affection as before. jungwoo feels a pang in his chest and looks up at his best friend. the latter is looking back down, sharing the same dopey smile. one day soon, jungwoo could be happy and he’d have yukhei right by his side when it happened.


End file.
